The Switched Twilight
by CoCandyNguyen
Summary: At lunch my siblings and I sat all togther. It was all loud, until this beautiful girl walked in. She looked like a godess, pale, and perfectly shaped. Her hair long flowing, with a reddessbrown color
1. Today Was Gonna Be Different

**The Switched Twilight**

**Chapter One - Today Was Gonna Be Different**

**Edward's View.**

**Today was gonna be a different day. I just knew it for some reason. I just feel it. Something new was happening today. As any normal teen, I was getting ready or school. I was then waiting for my adopted siblings. Even if we were adopted, we were close like any real siblings. As Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie we coming down the stairs I went to start my car. We always road together, even if we had our own cars. **

**Alice, Emmett, and I, Edward were adopted before Rosalie, and Jasper. We were the Cullens. Adopted **

**Esme, and Carslie Cullens. They are like real parents to me, and the others. Jasper, and Rosalie were the blond ones, the twins. Esme's niece and nephew. They were adopted a couple years later after we Cullens were.**

**We went to Forks High School, we moved down here about two years ago. Before moving here we lived in Alaska. **

**Anyways when we got to school, we split our ways going to our classes until lunch time. At lunch my siblings and I sat all togther. It was all loud, until this beautiful girl walked in. She looked like a godess, pale, and perfectly shaped. Her hair long and flow, with a beautiful color of reddess-brown. Her eyes were gold, with a tint of butter light. But the thing wrong was under her eyes, it look like she need a good night sleep.**

**"Who is she, she looks like a new student" I said "I think she's a new student, and she's pretty" Alice said**

**Bella's Point**

**Feeling the stares from them was normal. I know it's like this everytime I enter a new school. I could hear the pluse of these humans beating. Like as if any mortal would come up to me and let me bite into them, to fifill my thirst. Hearing a soft magic voice, I turned to see were it was coming from. **

**Turning around to see five humans looking at me. Firstly, a boy with curly dark hair, with a killing musclar look. Another boy a blond one, musclar but not like looks would scare, and lastly. The boy looked younger then the rest of the boys. He had bronze hair, a face of an angel. The girls were differently shaped too. Another girl with the blond hair, see looked like she belonged in a sport magazine. The soft voice was coming out of the girl. She was a smaller, like a pixie. She had a pixie hair look, with a face of a pixie.**

**"Edward she's looking at you" the pixie girl said**

**I locked eyes with the boy with the angel face. He's eyes were a brilliant green. He stared at me with gentle smile on his angel face. I smiled back at him. Then turned away from his table, and went to sit down.**

**Getting up from the table, I pushed my uneaten food into the trash. Mike the human that's been following me around asked what was my next class. I answered, bio. He smiled and said he had the class too, and he could lead the way to the class. **

**When we got to the class, Mike went to sit with his partner. I waited while everyone got sitted, and for the teacher to come in. Everyone was sitted and there was one last sit next to the boy Edward. Knowing that i would have to sit with him..**


	2. Bio Class

**Edward's Point**

**It's Her. She's in this class with me. Looking around. Everyone has a partner but me. The girl that looks like a godess is gonna sit next to me. It's like I won the lottery. Mr. Banner broke in to my thought.**

**"Miss. Masen please take that emptysit next to " said**

**Haha. I got her last name but what's her first? I had to ask her when she sat down. She eyed me with her beautiful eyes.**

**"Um Okay, Thanks " she said**

**She walked down, and stopped at our table. **

**Bella's Point**

**This boy Edward, he's soo... I don't know.....**

**As I sat down, he asked what was my name.**

**I answered Bella Marie Masen.**

**Edward's Point**

**As, she sat down I was brave enough to blurt out.**

**"What's Your Name?" I blurted.**

**"Bella Marie Masen" was said in a quiet, musical voice**

**Her name sounds so umcommon, but so lovely.**

**"Your's?' the voice asked**

**"My name is Edward Cullen" I said**

**"Oh" was what she said**


End file.
